To Daisy For You
by KimVA
Summary: Summary : daisy putih, sebuah bunga yang memiliki arti dalam/ kenapa kau memberinya daisy 'putih' sedangkan dia tahu, bahwa perjuangannya adalah 'hitam'/ untuk kak Amore yang sudah mensupportku!


Sekawanan burung bercicit dengan nyaringnya, ramai-ramai berbelok haluan menuju peristirahatan, tatkala kondisi yang sedang terjadi, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan nyanyian yang terkumandang. Awan mendung, getar guntur masih merambat di tembok akibat satu kilat menyentuh tanah diiringi gelegar guntur yang membuat seorang laki-laki memejamkan mata kaget.

Tangannya pria itu menggapai gelas marmer, menyesap cha hangat yang baru diletakkan di atas meja, mata amethyst-nya melirik seorang gadis yang sudah meringkuk di atas sofa dengan selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kakak, apakah badai besar akan berlangsung?" kata gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya di balik selimut dan melirik jendela besar. Awan mendung, putaran kumulonimbus dan kilat yang terberai di udara.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab pria itu bebarengan dengan derai hujan yang terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng.

Gadis itu kembali meringkuk di balik selimut dan berharap, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Esoknya, badai yang mengambangi langit Konoha lenyap menyisakan genangan air di atas tanah, langit kembali biru cerah seperti birunya langit musim gugur. Terasa dari euphoria yang kental akan kebahagiaan, yang mana kini menguar dan melingkupi sebuah gereja besar ortodoks.

Pria bermanik amethyst itu berjalan, memasuki area pelataran gereja dengan raut datarnya membawa satu tangakai bunga daisy putih di balik jas putihnya.

Ia membuka pelan pintu gereja dan disambut dekorasi penuh bunga krisan putih dan mawar biru yang hampir tersebar merata menjadi hiasan di atas altar. Seorang pastor yang berdiri memegang alkitab.

Neji namanya, pria itu duduk menunggu bersama tamu lainnya, menunggu mempelai pria yang tengah berjalan melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet merah dengan tuksedo putihnya, rambutnya yang segelap malam tertata rapih, langkahnya penuh ketegasan yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan sendunya yang penuh kebahagaiaan dikedua oniksnya, berdiri tegak menghadap pastor di depannya dengan aura bahagia yang meletup.

Lima menit kemudian, suara denting piano yang lembut mengisi seisi gereja indah ini, sontak atensi seluruh tamu–termasuk mempelai pria menatap pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putihnya, wajah ayu yang sendu, mata yang sayu memandang altar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sebuket mawar biru di tangannya.

Neji meraih bunga daisy di balik jasnya, memandang sedih bunga itu. Seraya berharap-harap dalam hatinya.

Pengantin wanita itu merangkul ayahnya diiringi bridesmaid dan bestman di belakang menabur bunga mawar putih, pengantin itu melirik sekilas pria berambut putih yang tampak sedih, "gugup sayang?" tanya ayahnya yang dibalas remasan erat tangan gadis itu di tangan pria berambut putih itu.

Neji menghela napas saat pengantin cantik berhelai merah muda yang tergelung ke atas, untaian ikal membingkai dua sisi wajah tirusnya dan tudung tipis yang membuat wajah cantik gadis itu tersamar. Neji tersenyum kecil, antara bahagia, sakit dan sendu, pun saat kubangan kesakitan yang membelenggu, ia meremas tangakai daisy pelan, melampiaskan betapa gamangnya dia di antara jemaat yang terkesima.

Nada piano terhenti kala pengantin wanita yang bernama Senju Sakura berdiri di altar, merangkul seorang pria yang akan mengikat janji dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tampak serasi, indah dan bagai dua buah hati yang melembur menjadi satu insan yang tak terpisahkan.

Seisi gereja diam, tak ada suara, kebisuan yang mencerminkan betapa takjubnya akan kesempurnaan pengantin di depannya.

"Anda sudah siap?" pertanyaan pastor diangguki dua pengantin itu.

"Ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?!" tanya pastor, namun sesisi gereja hening. Neji tak bisa apa-apa, cukup memandang daisy putih dengan mata amethyst-nya, ia meraih satu kelopak putih, mencabutnya, dan membuangnya di lantai. Harapannya perlahan berguguran.

"Ikuti perkataan saya..."

Pastor itu berdehem sebentar, membuka alkitab dan melirik wajah kedua calon suami-isteri itu.

"...Apakah anda, Uchiha Sasuke berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan Roh Kudus bersedia menjadikan Senju Sakura menjadi isterimu, untuk mendampingi kala suka duka, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan saat sakit dan sehat, untuk mengasihi dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Pria bernama Sasuke tersenyum, "saya bersedia." Neji mendengarnya, hatinya menjerit pilu, tangannya kembali mencabut satu kelopak lagi–dua kelopak bunga daisy yang terongok di lantai.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya semakin rendah, tangannya mencabut lagi satu kelopak bunga daisy, menjatuhkannya lagi di atas lantai marmer putih. Hatinya berkecambuk. Tiga kelopak daisy terjatuh tepat di sisi pantofel hitam yang membalut kakinya. Tinggal dua lagi, dan harapan hanyalah kata tanpa makna yang berdusta padanya.

"Apakah anda, Senju Sakura berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan Roh Kudus bersedia menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suamimu, untuk mendampingi kala suka dan duka, dalam keadaan kelimpahan dan kekurangan saat sakit dan sehat, untuk mengasihi dan mencintai sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura mendongak, menghela napas dan meneguk ludah, sekilas ia melirik Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Sa-saya bersedia..."

Kelopak keempat bunga daisy jatuh, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang remuk redam. Menyisakan satu kelopak yang membuat mata amethyst Neji memburam.

"Dengan ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura sudah menjadi satu, dihadapan Tuhan, Roh Kudus dan jemaat."

"Silahkan cium pasangannya."

Mereka berhadapan, Sasuke memandang Sakura lembut, gadis itu hanya terdiam mengulas senyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Tangan Sasuke menyibak tudung, menganggumi wajah Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya dengan balutan gaun pengantin dan status baru sebagai isterinya. Perlahan ia memiringkan wajah, meraih bibir merah Sakura untuk dikecup lembut penuh perasaan.

Tepuk tangan terdengar berasahutan kala dua bibir itu terlepas, Sasuke mengeratkan geggaman tangannya mengelilinya pinggang ramping Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga..."

Kelopak terakhir bunga daisy itu jatuh, yang kelima, sejatuh-jatuhnya hati Neji yang sakit. Menghempas bersama luka yang tertoreh dan berdebum ikut memasuki kubangan kesakitan yang tak pernah berhenti menguliti perasaannya. Harapan, adalah kata semu yang kelabu. Bukankah begitu?

Para tamu duduk setelahanya.

Neji beranjak, ia terluka.

Disudut sana, di atas altar. Mata Sakura memejam, air mata mencelos tanpa ketahuan.

"Maafkan aku, kakak..." gumamnya teruntuk pria berjas putih yang keluar dari gereja.

Jika kita tercipta dalam satu kehidupan, maka, percayalah Tuhan akan ada memberikanmu sebuah belahan hati yang hidup untukmu.

Tapi, kadang kala, semua yang kau inginkan hanya sebatas kata 'ingin' yang belum tentu suratan dari Sang Pencipta, begitu pula jika Tuhan-mu memberi apa yang akan kau terima, begitu pula Tuhan-mu menciptakan kalian dalam satu pasang, untuk saling mencintai, mengasihi seperti janji sebuah romansa yang banyak didengar khalayak ramai.

Untuk saat ini, ia merenung, di balkon, duduk bersila dan memandang langit malam yang cerah.

Ia bertanya, "ke mana malam badai itu?"

Yang hanya dijawab desau angin seiring hatinya yang perlahan berguguran.

Pernikahan, undangan, dua kata sensitif terdengar baginya. Ia mendongak, menatap seorang gadis yang masih memakai kemeja putih dan rok span merah–habis pulang dari kantor.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Neji belagak tidak tahu, jelas, undangan bersampul biru muda dengan pita putih yang ditodorkan Sakura terlihat sangat jelas.

Di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke Senju Sakura

Neji meneguk ludah samar, pun Sakura terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku akan menikah, kakak." hanya itu, namun Neji meraih undangan ditangan Sakura cepat. Tanpa membaca ia menaruhnya di atas meja dengan keadaan undangannya terbalik.

"Kuharap kakak datang." Neji mengangguk.

Lalu melirik adiknya–Senju Sakura yang dinyatakan adiknya, adik sepupu jauh. Matanya sedikit hampa, seolah binar kehidupan tertarik paksa.

Neji menatap kembali Sakura yang ternyata duduk di sofa dan menatap layar tv yang menayangkan berita badai yang akan melanda Konoha sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Neji mendekati Sakura, duduk berhadapan namun meja memberi jarak di antara mereka. Neji menghela napas, ketakutannya terjadi, cepat atau lambat, dan lambat adalah cepat yang tertunda, bukankah begitu? Lihat saja, semuanya terasa cepat padahal jarum jam berputar lambat.

Neji menyuruh pelayan membuatkan cha hangat.

"Sakura... A-apakah benar, maksudku kau serius dengannya?" tanya Neji yang langsung diberi respon cepat.

"Tentu, aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran 5 tahun, kita melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih serius." perkataan Sakura tak pelak membuat Neji bungkam dan melirik jendela karena tak kuasa.

Awan bergumpal, kumulonimbus yang berjalan. Ia tahu, badai akan datang. Badai sesungguhnya.

Pelayan datang, membawa segelas cha yang mengepul, Sakura melihat cawan itu lalu ke wajah datar Neji. Ia menghela napas, khekawatirannya hanyalah sebuah rasa yang timbul antara mereka–lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura yang mengatakan jika mereka adalah adik dan kakak, walau Neji menginginkan sebuah 'pria dan wanita'.

Sakura mengerti, kakaknya itu menyimpan rasa padanya.

Ia berdiri, menggerakkan kakinya berjalan mendekati Neji yang termenung, meraih vas mencabut sebuah bunga kecil dengan 5 buah kelopak putih dan memberikannya kepada Neji.

Merasa terusik, Neji mendongak menatap wajah sendu Sakura yang menyodorkan sebuah bunga yang Neji tak tahu namanya apa.

"Daisy," kata Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Neji meraihnya, menggenggam erat dengan mata amethyst yang tetap menatap Sakura lekat.

"Daisy adalah bunga yang memiliki arti dalam, harapan, mungkin agak aneh memang, bukannya aku memberi bunga lainnya," sahut Sakura kikuk, Neji hanya tersenyum lirih memandangi bunga daisy.

"Aku hanya berharap dan semoga setelah bunga itu ada di tangan kakak, kakak bisa berharap apa yang kakak inginkan semoga tercapai." Neji mendengus geli walau suasana tak menjamin, Neji tetap memberi yang terbaik untuk Sakura dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu kak, tak selamanya apa yang kita harapkan akan terjadi dan yang telah terjadi bukan bagian dari apa yang kita harapankan...

"...Aku tahu, kakak menyimpan rasa untukku, bukan untuk adik, tapi wanita. Simpan kak, rasa itu, karena hanya kakak yang mencintaiku sangat tulus, aku yakin, semua akan ada jawabannya...

"...Termasuk hatiku dan hatimu, aku memiliki hatimu kak, sedangkan hatiku milik Sasuke sejak lama, tak peduli apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku atau luka-luka yang tertorehkan dalam sanubari...

"...Bukankah kakak percaya, jika Tuhan akan memberi hal yang seimbang, sama dan selaras. Baik untuk baik, dan jahat untuk jahat. Begitu denganku, Sasuke untuk Sakura dan Sakura untuk Sasuke... Dan..." Sakura bungkam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Neji mengadah, merasa heran Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Dan...?"

Sakura mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan, "dan yang terbaik dicipatakan untuk yang terbaik. Termasuk kakak yang terbaik akan mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Neji tahu intinya, pada akhirnya, sebelum Neji mengutarakannya Sakura menolak, seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang melukai dirinya sebagai pria yang memiliki cinta yang tulus.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Neji membuang wajah.

Sakura tersenyum lirih, inilah yang ia takuti, kakaknya kembali tersakiti untuk hal yang susah dimengerti.

"Pada akhirnya kau menolakku Sakura, tak peduli apa yang telah aku lakukan, korbankan dan putuskan, semuanya hanya warna hitam sedangkan aku menginginkan putih, bukankah begitu? Lihat, kau memberi daisy putih, kenapa tidak hitam jika kau memang mengerti aku? Selamanya aku adalah hitam..."

Sakura menghela napas berat, ia melihatnya, kerapuhan Neji dan kesakitan yang menguar dari gerak resah kakaknya itu.

"Daisy tak ada yang berwarna hitam, karena semua pengharapan adalah suci, tak lepas jika seorang kriminal yang berharap, karena semua harapan tulus datangnya dari hati."

Neji tercenung, matanya mengabur dan menatap bunga daisy sendu, "lalu, kenapa denganku? Harapanku adalah hitam dan kau memberiku putih. Bukankah sia-sia?"

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak, semua harapan bukan kata 'sia-sia', mungkin Tuhan menyimpannya untuk dijadikan sebuah hadiah tak terduga."

Neji tersenyum sarkatik, "dan hadiah tak terduga adalah undangan dan pernikahanmu bukan?"

Sakura mematung. Ia tahu, satu hati telah tersakiti.

"Ti-tidak, itu bukan 'hadiah'mu, kakak. Tuhan sudah menggarisinya untukmu," sanggah Sakura.

Neji mengeratkan genggaman daisynya dan berdiri, mendekati Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa 'hadiah'ku tak pernah datang?"

Sakura berkaca-kaca, terenyuh pada satu titik gelap di mata amethyst yang rupanya mengembun.

"Karena kakak selalu mengharapkanku di saat aku sudah memiliki 'apa' yang kuharapkan... Sasuke, dan Tuhan seantiasa mendengarnya."

Neji mengerti, Sakura benar adanya.

Yang hanya ia lakukan terdiam dan menangisi diam-diam dalam hatinya yang terluka nanar. Ia tahu sejak lama, ia mengerti dari dulu, tapi hatinya, hatinya yang tak tersentuh sudah berisi Sakura-Sakura dan Sakura. Tak peduli jika selama ini Sakura memberi warna 'hitam' dari tingkahnya, tapi gadis itu mengatakan 'ini putih', bukankah itu sia-sia?

"Maaf." kata itu meluncur cepat bersamaan dengan napasnya yang terhembus.

"Maaf, karena aku egois, hati ini terlampau buta," lanjut Neji sambil mundur dan duduk di sofa yang semula dia duduki. Sakura hanya memandang kakinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kakak tidak salah, tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena kita tidak bisa memaksa apa yang telah hati kita pilih." ya, Neji membenarkan itu.

"Sekalipun kakak berusaha membunuh perasaan kakak. Simpanlah kak, tapi tidak untukku, aku sudah memiliki perasaan untuk hati pria yang aku cintai."

Kali ini dia tak akan naif, berbuat munafik atau memaksa. Biarkan seperti air, mengalir tak dipaksa walau terasa sakit Neji paham. Inilah perjuangannya, walau sia-sia, Neji tahu, Tuhan ada untuk dirinya tak peduli dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat dikehidupan lalu.

"Daisy, untukmu, bukan untuk mengharapkanku, kak. Tapi harapan untuk hatimu, kakak akan mendapatkan apa yang kakak harapkan," kata Sakura sambil duduk di sofa, meraih selimut putih untuk menggelungkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Neji mengangguk pelan, daisy di tangannya dan harapan yang ingin ia kabulkan.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa masih terjaga. Lalu suara dari TV memecah kesunyian.

Awan mendung berkumpul, guntur menggelagar di langit merambatkan getar di tembok, Neji memejamkan mata terkejut.

Tangannya meraih gelas marmer, menyesap cha hangat yang baru diletakkan di atas meja, mata amethyst-nya melirik seorang gadis yang sudah meringkuk di atas sofa dengan selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, lalu melirik kembali bunga daisy.

"Kakak, apakah badai besar akan berlangsung?" kata Sakura menyembulkan kepalanya di balik selimut dan melirik jendela besar. Awan mendung, putaran kumulonimbus dan kilat yang terberai di udara.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab pria itu bebarengan dengan derai hujan yang turun terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng.

Neji menghela napas, daisy, harapan dan cintanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan Sakura? Sedangkan harapannya selama inu adalah Sakura.

Daisy untuk Sakura. Besok ia akan membawanya dengan harapan, harapannya akan bergugur perlahan lewat kelopak putih yang satu persatu berguguran di lantai marmer gereja.

Ia tahu, hatinya tak pernah terbalas. Selamanya...

Untuk Neji.

Jika kita pernah memaksa, jika kita terus berdoa, kenapa engkau memaksa jika Tuhan-mu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk umat-Nya. Sekalipun kau berpaling dari apa yang telah Tuhan berikan untukmu.

Jika semua adalah suratan dan suratan adalah takdir, aku yakin, engkau akan mendapatkan apa yang terbaik dari petikan setiap doamu yang tulus di tempat sembahyangmu.

Putih, kau tulus untuknya. Dan daisy adalah kata penyampaian untukmu. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas.

Kebahagiaan akan datang, mungkin tidak sekarang. Bagaimana dengan esok, esoknya lagi.

Lalu apa yang kau rasakan jika selama ini 'kurang'?

Tertanda

Uchiha Sasuke, Adik iparmu.

Neji tersenyum kecil membacanya.

Tamat

Notes area :

Thanx buat yg udh nyemeptin baca ni cerita yg penuh keabsurdan, _sangat gaje_ dan banyak kekurangan termasuk misstypo n typo yg bertebaran. Anw, kalo bisa tolong benerin ya.

Hm, cerita ini buat kak Amore ai yg udh jd teman pertamaku di ffn n udh ngebenirein diksi yg kurang enak di baca. *Cium kak Amore*

Maaf untuk endingnya yg kurang enak(?)

And last, thanx minna yg been reading ni cerita, singkat kata mind Review?


End file.
